


Autographs of Angels, Penned in Nature's Green-Leaved Book

by DownToTheSea



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hair Braiding, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tenderness, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DownToTheSea/pseuds/DownToTheSea
Summary: Balthamos, Baruch, and flowers.
Relationships: Balthamos/Baruch
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: His Dark Materials Discord Server Exchange





	Autographs of Angels, Penned in Nature's Green-Leaved Book

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bene_elim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bene_elim/gifts).



> For Basil <333

“What are you doing?” Balthamos asked. He wasn’t irritated, simply curious and a bit befuddled. He didn’t budge, though, from his comfortable position nestled into Baruch’s arms with just enough space between them for Baruch to work.

“Braiding your hair,” Baruch said. “You’ll like it, I promise, and if you do not I shall undo it at once.”

“Oh, the human obsession with appearance,” Balthamos muttered, sounding immensely pleased. “Carry on.”

“Yes,  _ entirely  _ human,” Baruch said innocently. He plucked a wildflower from a nearby patch of grass and slid it into one plait.

“I am not going to look very intimidating when you’re finished.”

“Balthamos, my most beloved, my dearest love, my heart and sun and stars… you are not remotely intimidating  _ now.” _

“You know, there are some angels who would take great offense at that,” Balthamos said, his lips twitching slightly.

Baruch twirled a strand of hair around his fingertip, releasing it so he could caress Balthamos’s temple. “I know you are not one of them.”

Balthamos leaned back into his arms, beaming. “I am not. I trust your judgement implicitly, my dear: do whatever you like.”

So Baruch did, and when Balthamos’s hair was twined up around both sides of his head, shining black and scattered with white and pale blue and purple blossoms, Baruch spun him around and kissed him soundly.

Balthamos, flushing slightly, put a hand to his head when they separated. “This is all going to fall apart the moment I take flight.”

“Then I shall redo it for you whenever you would like.”

Balthamos touched the crown again, still smiling delightedly, and Baruch’s heart nearly ached with adoration.

Wings sweeping out and encircling Balthamos, he leaned in and kissed him again.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem Flowers by Albert Laighton.


End file.
